


Not cute!

by sunnysanni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hope, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysanni/pseuds/sunnysanni
Summary: Shirabu is anything but cute, at least that's what Eita tells him self. And soon he will graduate so it dosn't matter anyway, does it?





	Not cute!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this is my first fanfiction in english. But I would really appreciate it if you would leave a comment. Thanks in advance :)

Here he was, Eita Semi, Shiratorizawa third-year with only some days left until graduation. He was leaning against the railing of the balcony and looking over to the boy in front of the glass door. Shirabu, Shiratorizawa second-year, who was trying to reopen it. But all of his effort was useless. The door was locked from the inside. Shirabu tried to look through the window, his hands shielding the view and signed.

“What’s going on? They even put the curtain in front. Why?”, his voice falterd.  
“Shirabu, I´m sorry.”, Eita said. “This is all my fault.”  
This time Shirabu growled but kept looking at the glass door, a blush creeping up his neck.

It all started the day Shiratorizawa lost against Karasuno.

It was quite in the bus and no one spoke a word on the way home. Some of the boys were sobbing or trying to hide their tears, others were sleeping or just starring in front of them. Shirabu was one of them, starring out of the window while grinding his teeth. Eita felt sorry for him. He looked like he had to carry the burden of the loss all by himself and Eita had the urge to give him a hug.

Next to Shirabu Kawanishi was sleeping, his head was slightly bend. Eitas look went back to Shirabu, who was still glaring in to the window. Suddenly Shirabu turned around and looked Eita straight in the eye. His eyes were red and a little bit swollen. Eita felt his heart ached. “What are you looking at?”, Shirabu hissed. He narrowed his eyes and curled his nose slightly. It seemed as if he was trying not to cry and not to wake his teammate at the same time. “Shouldn´t you be satisfied? I wasn`t good enough either.”

The words hit Eita hard. He had never ever felt this way towards Shirabu. Sure, he wasn´t pleased when the coach told him that he wouldn´t be their main setter anymore. However, when he saw Shirabu play he knew he could have never played the same way. Shirabu was the best choice for the position, at least that was something he had to acknowledge. 

“I don’t…”, he swallowed. Had he really left that impression on Shirabu? “I never felt that way. Why do think that?”, he whispered.  
Shirabu starred at him, than his face softened, he looked away and he said apologetic with a whisper. “I know.”  
This mad Eita angry. What was this all about? Why was Shirabu like this?  
“Brat!”, he called him annoyed. “Are you kidding me? Why did you say it in the first place?”, his voice got louder.  
“It´s your own fault! Since I know you, the only thing you ever do is to get angry and rant about what I do wrong. I never do something right in your eyes. You only point out things I should have done better. Even today!”, Shirabu still tried to whisper, but his voice got heated up with every word. His face was red by the time he finished. Eita looked at him confused. The volume of his own voice had reached a new level. “What? You know, I did that to help you? Because you’re not that perfect as you might think you are…!” 

Kawanishi finally snapped his eyes open and glared from one to the other. “If you guys wane talk, that’s fine with me,” he groaned. “But let me sleep!” After that he got up from his place and offered it to Eita.  
“No, it won’t take that long.”, Shirabu tried to argue and grabbed Kawanishi by his wrist, trying to put him back in to his seat.  
“It already did.”, Was his only respond. He pulled his hand out of Shirabus grip and made clear that he wouldn´t go back to his seat. Eita thought about telling him of, but he realized that Kawanishi was not the only Team member who started to notice there argumentation. Finally, Eita switched places. 

The moment Eita sank into the seat, Shirabu huffed annoyed, his gaze fixed on the backrest in front of him. What now? Eita had no intention in going on with their argumentation, but the way it was now felt wrong too. Shirabu was pouting.  
Eita closed his eyes for a few seconds. Thinking about how this was his last game with his team and he did not want it to end like this. He opened his eyes again, Shirabu had not moved. With the back of his hand, he pat Shirabus thigh. 

Shirabu winced, his whole body was stiff, than he slowly turned to face Eita. He looked almost shy. For one moment, Eita thought that he wanted to brush his hair or even give him a long hug.  
Actually, Shirabu was kind of cute...

“What?”, The sound of Shirabus voice right now, one the other hand, was nothing like being close to cute. Eita sighed.  
“You played good today.”, he mumbled, just loud enough that Shirabu must have heard him. However, at first he didn´t react at all. Then he looked surprised and his cheeks flushed red.  
“What?” this time his voice was barley notable. Shirabu starred at him in confusion. Eita sighed; this boy really was going to make him say it again.  
Not cute.

“You played good. It’s not your fault we lost today.”, he repeated a bit louder. For a brief moment, Eita was sure Shirabu would get angry, but nothing like that happened. Shirabu just turned his head, leant back into his seat, and kept quiet.  
Not cute at all. 

However, it was just then, that he turned his head back just enough to meet Eitas look.  
“Thank you. You too.”, he said in a whisper, his voice was soft and nice, for the first time today. Right away, he was staring out of the window again. This time it was Eita who felt his cheeks burn.  
Still not cute, he tried to convince himself.

Back at School, the Coach left the team with their 100 serves-punishment.  
When Eita was about to enter the shower, he could barely feel his hands anymore. Walking through the entrance, his eyes fell on Shirabu who was putting his towel around his waist. The moment Shirabu noticed Eitas look, his eyes widened and a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks, than he turned away. Eita himself stunned and astonished by this reaction took two steps backwards, out of the shower and turn around. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn and felt more and more jumpy. What was going on?  
Shirabu was so not cute!, he told himself again while returning to one of the benches in the locker-room.

“Eeee? Eita, really?! You are already finished? You’re so fast!”; Tendou commented. “You’re not even wet.” He snorted while watching Eita curiously. “Why are you red? Are you sick.”  
“No, I`m fine!”, Eita scold. “I just forgot something.” He tried to work natural and searched his bag for anything and nothing. While he was digging through his clothes, he could see Shirabu, out of the corner of his eye, leaving the shower room.  
“Ah here it is.”, he said in a loud voice, so Tendou could hear him, and left to shower.

That night Eita could hardly sleep, he told himself it was because they lost und not because of a certain setter who popped up in his mind far too often.

A few days later, they had their final training. From now on the team would practice without the third years. From now on, they would not meet anymore, that's what he told himself. Nevertheless, Eita saw Shirabu not only a few times in School passing by our out of the window. He caught himself searching for Shirabu. It just happened. Like when they were sitting in the Cafeteria his gaze would just wander of and search for Shirabu. Yesterday he had meet Shirabus look and both had looked away in an instant.  
Today he couldn’t find him.

“He is not here anymore.”, the voice of Ushijima snapped him out of is daydreaming.  
“What? Who do you mean?”, he looked clueless.  
“Shirabu.”, Ushijimas voice was as neutral as ever. “The coach made them go some extra laps after Training.”  
Eita starred at his former captain. “What?”  
“You were looking for him, weren’t you? You have been the past few days.”, he finished.  
“Oh Eitakun, is that true?”, Tendou wore a satisfied grin on his face. “Is that why you switched places in the bus? Well he is really cute, isn’t he?”  
Eita could fell his face heating up. Was he so obvious?  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he finally snapped and looked back on his meal.  
Shirabu was anything, but cute.

Some days later they were standing in the corridor joking around, when some second years passed along. Eita saw him the minute he entered the floor, as did Shirabu. His whole body sifted. The moment Shirabu went past him, they both looked in each other’s eyes.  
“Hi…”, the rest of the words died inside his throat, because Shirabu looked away. Really? He was still his Sempai, and a formal greeting was nothing strange. It was just for a second but it was enough to make Eita feel hot and cold at the same time.  
Not cute!

The next thing Eita saw was Ushijimas face, one of his eyebrows slightly lift up and Tendou next to him, with a knowingly smile.  
“Maybe you should tell him.”, Ushijima said without paying any further attention to it. Eita looked away.

The days past, and he only caught a glimpse of Shirabu once or twice in the Cafeteria and furthermore it seemed that Shirabu was avoiding him.  
Eita couldn’t find any sleep.

At the weekend there was a party hosted by Ushijima, Eita was sure that Tendou had somehow convinced the Captain to do it. Ushijima was not the type of person to host a party. It was a farewell party for the third years, especially the volleyball team, because of that even Shirabu, Kawanishi, Goshiki and all the others were there.  
It had started out not so bad, Eita was sitting with some others of the team in the living room telling stories from their first year, about games that were special to them and so on. After some time Tendou came up to him and they went upstairs and outside on to the balcony, to get some fresh air. Tendou was talking about the future and how everyone might end up and Eita, he cursed himself for it, fell for his stories and even stayed outside when Tendou said he would get them something to drink. Short after Tendou left Shirabu came outside. His eyes wide as he saw who was on the balcony. Shirabu mumbled something about searching Kawanishi and turned around to get back inside, when he found the door looked. Eita thought about kicking himself for being so careless around Tendou.

Now they were here, outside. Shirabu still starring into the window. “This is not funny.”, he said angry but still wasn’t looking at Eita.  
Tendous voice could be heard through the door: “Eita, just tell him the truce.”  
“Tendou, you really think this is a good Idea?”, this time it was Ushijima. Maybe the captain could bring some reason to Tendou. Eita shook his head slightly, he could not count on that.

“I’m sorry.”, Eita repeated absent. He was thinking about how to get out of this. In a few month, he would be going to University, half an hour from here. Therefore, the chance to meet by accident was small. If he told Shirabu now how he felt, the last days of school were going to be mortifying and Tendou would make it worse, but if he did not tell him, his friends would let him stay outside here and probably spill the secret anyways.

Shirabu turned to face Eita for the first time that evening, still a blush on his face and was it a trace of hope, or was it just Eitas hoping for something that never might happen…?  
“The truce?”, he asked with a heavy breath.  
Eita looked away. Dammnit! 

He finally got of is place and inhaled.  
“I hate you guys!”, he yelled, than turned to face Shirabu. At first, he was just looking at the younger boy. Shirabu didn´t look at him, he was looking somewhere at Eitas shirt between his belly and his chest. Eita inhaled again.  
“I… might… have… a crush on you.”, he slowly mumbled, feeling remembered at the time in the bus. His heart began to beat faster, he could hear the blood rushing through his whole body.  
“A crush,” Shirabu repeated surprised, the blush on his face increasing heavily.  
Eita nodded trying to read the expression on Shirabus face. Did he get red from embarrassment? Eita felt bad.  
“But… but, don’t worry.”, He continued in a hurry. “I’ll be gone in some weeks.”, he said, trying to somehow save the situation bevor it could get any worser.  
“What?”, this time Shirabus voice cracked. It sounded more like someone had hit him in the in the face. You go away?”  
“I…”, Eita caught himself bevor continuing. Could it be or was it just his imagination? Shirabu was not angry about what he had said, it seemed more like he was really worried. Not in the way that they had to meet in school the next few weeks, but more like they might never see each other again.  
“Not going away!”, Eita replied, trying to explain. “Not like that. Just I won’t be at school anymore.”

Shirabu sighed and let his shoulders slumber, this time their eyes meet.  
“I like you… a lot.”, the words just left his mouth without him even trying to hold them back. This time Eita felt his whole body burn.  
He waited for an answer but instead Shirabu took a step forward and hugged him.  
“I like you too.”, he could hear him whisper. At first, the embracement was stiff but as soon as Eita wrapped his arms around Shirabu it felt all right and warm. He nuzzled his nose against Shirabus neck. He could feel the warms against his face. Could smell the light traces of shampoo Shirabu usually used. Moreover, he could feel Shirabu grabbing his shirt at his back and holding him tight.

When he slowly released him, they both still wore a faint blush. Nevertheless, when Eita lend in to kiss Shirabu, all he got was a hand on his mouth and an embarrassed look switching between him and the glass door in front of them. Meanwhile the curtain was wide open and a grinning Tendou was standing behind the pane. Eita, looking back to Shirabu, found him blushing harder than bevor, if that was even possible.

Bevor Eita could react, Shirabu pushed him, without a warning, some steps back, in front of the wall, away from those looks and rushed forward to press his lips against Eitas.  
Maybe he finally had to admit, that Shirabu was really cute.


End file.
